Wish Upon a Star
by Jay Bird12
Summary: You never know what will happen when you wish upon a star. KyoxTohru


**Wish Upon a Star**

**A/N**

Hello  
JayBird12 here, back with a new story. I was lying in bed the other night trying to fall asleep when I suddenly got the idea to do a story like this. It's grown a bit from its original story but the fundamentals have stayed the same. It was so much fun to write, and I hope you enjoy it as well.

**06/19/06 – **Fixed a few things and re-uploaded.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters used in this fanfiction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Key**

"text" – talking  
'_text'_ – thinking

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dusk, that time between night and day when the sun has almost set and the moon is beginning it's ascent into the sky. It was the time when the sky's hue changes from beautiful shades of orange and pink to dark, inky black. It was the time when the first stars begin to appear in the sky, giving off a dim twinkling glow.

It was at this time that upon the roof of Shigure Sohma's house sat a fiery orange-red haired teen. His slim yet muscular figure was stretched out on the roof, silently gazing at the sky, and it was easy to tell that the adolescent was deep in thought. Suddenly the boy's head jerked up at the sound of somebody else climbing up to join him on the roof. The form of a girl around the same age soon appeared over the edge, with long brown hair tied up with two yellow ribbons. When she spotted the boy a small smile appeared on her face, along with a slight blush.

"Oh, Kyo-kun ... I wasn't sure if you were up here or not ... I – I hope you don't mind if I join you," said the girl quickly.

"Nnn," responded Kyo, returning to his original position.

Tohru took this response to mean that he didn't mind, and carefully made her way across the rooftop until she was at his side. She sat down gingerly, pulling her knees up close to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She then looked up at the darkening sky and let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Kyo-kun, look! It's the first star of the night!" Tohru said excitedly, pointing to said star.

Kyo looked up at where Tohru was pointing, and a small grin appeared on his face. _'The smallest things seem to amuse that girl ...'_ he thought to himself. But it was one of the things that he liked most about her. After spotting the star himself, he replied to her,

"Yeah, what's so special about that star?" he asked, playing along with her.

"Haven't you ever wished on a star, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked with a shocked look on her face.

Kyo was silent for a few moments before answering, thinking back to his childhood days.

**--Begin Flashback—**

"_Kyo-kun, look it's the first star of the night! Make a wish, make a wish!" squealed a small dark-haired girl jumping excitedly up and down. The girl then ran over and threw her arms around a young orange-haired boy. The boy shrugged the girl off of him, the emotion on his face somewhere between amused and annoyed._

"_Kagura, I don't do stuff like that. Making wishes on stars is a girly thing," the young Kyo responded. _

"_Oh pleeeeassee Kyo-kun! If you don't I'll cry!" exclaimed Kagura, pleading with him._

**--End Flashback—**

In the end he had made a wish. It was something stupid, he remembered. He also remembered waking up every morning for weeks afterward and trying to see if his wish had been granted yet. It had never happened. _'But still, if Tohru wants me to make a wish, I suppose I should ...' _Kyo thought to himself.

"Yeah, I guess I did when I was a kid," Kyo replied to Tohru's question.

"Did your wish ever come true?" she asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"I don't remember," he lied, not wanting to disappoint her.

"Oh," she said, her face falling slightly. "Well, we should both make a wish now! Maybe if we both wish together, our wishing power will be large enough to make them come true," Tohru suddenly said, her face brightening once again.

Kyo let out a small chuckle, amused by Tohru. She suddenly gave him a confused look, wondering why he was laughing. _'Did I say something funny?' _she wondered to herself.

"Okay, okay, I'll make a wish," Kyo said, still smiling.

The two sat in silence as they made their wishes. Kyo had once again reclined to his original position with his eyes closed lightly, a worried look on his face. Tohru, on the other hand had her eyes shut tightly, as she buried her face in her knees and mumbled under her breath.

"OKAY! I made my wish!" Tohru suddenly burst out, surprising Kyo into sitting up once again. "Did you make yours, Kyo-kun?"

"Yeah, I made mine," he replied, "What did you wish for?"

"Kyo! I can't tell you what I wished for or it won't come true!" Tohru replied, surprised that Kyo didn't know that.

"Oh, come on, you don't really believe that, do you?" Kyo said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

'_I don't want to make Kyo-kun mad...' _Tohru thought to herself.

"Well, okay, maybe I'll tell you ..." Tohru said quietly.

Kyo shot her a look of slight annoyance, urging her to continue.

"Okay ... I wished – I wished that everyone close to me would be able to find their own kind of happiness somehow. I wished that you would all get what will make you truly happy, and that ..." she looked up at Kyo, and saw him smiling, all traces of annoyance gone from his face. "You probably think this is stupid though ... I'm sorry, Kyo-kun ..." she said, dropping her head back to her knees.

"No, that's not it," Kyo said, laughing, "It's just ... that's so like you, Tohru, to wish for other people's happiness instead of your own. My wish seems so selfish in comparison," he finished, giving her a lopsided grin.

"What did you wish for?" Tohru questioned, cocking her head to one side.

Kyo looked down in embarrassment, suddenly reluctant to tell her what his wish was. When he looked back up at her, she was still looking at him, her wide turquoise eyes blinking innocently. _'Well, I guess it's now or never ...' _he thought to himself, before taking a deep breath and moving closer to Tohru. He gently grasped her one hand and held it up between the two of them. The look on her face suddenly changed from one of curiosity to one of confusion as she looked into Kyo's deep red eyes.

"I wished ..." Kyo began, "I wished for ... for you Tohru. I wished for you to be with me, to love me, for us to be _together_. And I also wished that even if you didn't think of me like that, you would still let me do this ..."

As he finished talking, Kyo moved in closer, his face only centimeters away from Tohru's, their lips so close that he could feel her nervous breaths on his face. Then he closed his eyes, and felt his lips brush against hers for a fraction of a second, hardly registering the touch at all. By this time, his breaths had become short and nervous as well, and he pulled back a few inches to read her expression, waiting to see what her response would be.

The only response that he got was her moving forward and feeling the touch of her lips on his, longer, firmer, more sure this time. _'Well ... I guess wishing on stars isn't so silly after all ...' _Kyo thought, as the lone star in the sky shimmered brightly, casting a small spotlight on two new lovers sitting alone on a rooftop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

I love writing one shots now :D  
Make sure to leave a review on your way out.


End file.
